The Bluetreader Series
by XShyvioletX
Summary: What happens when little eight year old Kuu stumbles upon a mysterious devil fruit? A really big fanfiction, thats what! Follow Kuu and her gang of pirates as they search for the legendary One Piece.Review after reading! Adding new chap. every Sunday!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys - sorry for the format mishap before. I fixed it though :P  
I would like to ask you to please, PLEASE review after you read this, because,  
We're getting alot of readers.. but we would really like to know what you think of our story so far. Thanks :D

Chapter 1 [a white haired girl is sitting up in a tree, staring longingly out at the sea, when a boy rushes up to the tree]  
Boy: Kuu! On the south shore! There s a ship coming into port! The flag looks like Roy s!  
Kuu: Roy! Big Brother! *Kuu jumps out of the tree, narrowly avoiding the branches and races the boy to the south beach*  
[Kuu and the boy arrive at the beach just I time to see the crew beginning to unload the ship, the captain looks up to see Kuu sprinting straight for him]  
Roy: Kuu! You ve gotten so much bigger! You re seven now, right?  
Kuu: I m eight! My birthday was just last week, and you missed it!! You said you d be home in time for it! Roy: You re right... I m sorry, now I guess that, since you re mad at me and all, I ll just give away your gift Kuu: *face brightens* Gift?? I forgive you *giggles excitedly* [Roy brings out a wooden box and hands it to her]  
Kuu: *opens the box and stares* H..huh?  
Roy: It s a candy I got from the other side of the world! I thought you might like it, I know how you are with sweets.  
Kuu: It s perfect! Thank you! When I get bigger, I m gonna travel with you all over the world! And I ll be an Angler Pirate just like you!! [that night, the crew and Kuu eat on the ship]  
Kuu: I m gonna get some water from the kitchen! *she rushes off*  
[Kuu enters the kitchen and spots a chest of the counter. Sneaking up to it, she opens the chest to find a piece of fruit, it was a translucent light blue color and very smooth and shiny, something which Kuu had never seen before, she picked it up and was surprised to find it was cold and slick. It slipped form her hands and shattered on the floor, it sounded like broken glass]  
Roy: Kuu? Did you break something?  
Kuu: *panicking* Uhh no! something just fell off a shelf, I ll clean it up!  
Roy: are you sure? I ll help you clean it up.  
Kuu: *in her panic, she shoves the fruit in her mouth and tries to hide the small chest under a table, Roy walks in, suspicious*  
Roy: Hmmm, where exactly is this broken plate?  
Kuu: *her mouth full of the peculiar fruit* Ah duhno .  
Roy: *raises an eyebrow* Sure what s in your mouth? Are you sneaking food again?  
Kuu: NOH!! ah duhno wah yer talkin awout! *bits of the fruit flies out of her mouth, she swallows, Roy examines the bits*  
Roy: *eyes widen* Kuu, where exactly did you get this fruit?  
Kuu: *refusing to make eye contact* Uhhhm .  
Roy:(Raises voice) Kuu this is serious!  
Kuu: *ashamed* I took it out of that box on the counter, then I dropped it and tried to cover it up by eating it, I m sorry!! *begins crying*  
*crew enters the kitchen*  
Crew: Cap n, what the blazes is going on?? Why are making this little girl cry? Hey, is she okay? She s all pale, even her lips are blue!  
Roy: *gaping* I think I think she just ate a devil fruit Crew: *gasps* Do we even know what that one does?  
*doctor steps forward*  
Doctor: We ll find out eventually, come now, missy, let s get you to bed to rest up, you ve had a long day *doctor picks kuu up to carry her to her bed, and drops her*  
Crew & Roy: What d you drop her for?? You idiot!  
Doctor: I-I think I just figured out what the fruit was *wincing, he shows his arms, and where his arms had touched her bare skin, was frostbitten, pitch black* *everyone gasps, including Kuu*  
Kuu: I-I m sorry doctor!! *Kuu runs off, sobbing, her bare feet leaving icy footprints on the deck* [Roy finds Kuu later in the evening, hiding out in a barn loft]  
Roy: Kuu, you can t hide here forever Kuu: Roy: Why did you take it?  
Kuu: I...I'm really sorry, Big Brother! I was just..curious.  
Roy: Well.. *ruffles Kuu's hair* Now you know what the term "Curiosity Killed the Cat" feels like, huh?  
Kuu: Yeah.. *sniffles* Now I can never be a pirate!  
Roy: Sure you can! There have been lots of devil fruit pirates!  
It's just.. a little more difficult. But that does NOT mean it's impossible.  
Kuu: Really?  
Roy: Really.  
Kuu: But it shouldn't have happened... *straightens shoulders and toughens up* but I won't cry! Pirates don't EVER cry!  
Roy:Well.. I don't know about that.. but.. don t worry, you ll be a great pirate someday, you should start your own gang of pirates! Then you can even be better than me! Kuu: B-but *from afar off, they here the crew yelling, a messenger bursts through the door*  
Messenger: Cap n, bad news! The Navy s headed this way, they re real close! We gotta make a break for it! Now!  
Roy: Well, Kuu, I guess this is goodbye, for now. I love you! *he stands up, tosses her a pair of black gloves and runs toward the ship*  
Kuu: G'bye!! *sadly* [Kuu waits until everyone is out of earshot and starts sobbing]


	2. Continuum

Hey Guys! Thanks for waiting :)  
Before you read this, I have something to ask.  
PLEASE REVIEW. So far, I have gotten no reviews whatsoever,  
although many many people have been reading this.  
I have to say, I'm quite concerned about this, because if I  
don't get any reviews or feedback on our work,  
I may have to stop updating. :/  
So please, after you are done reading, review.  
Thanks :3  
By the way, if I can, I update every sunday.

Addict, out! :D

Chapter 2  
[eight years later, Kuu is at a harbor, looking for possible crews,  
a ship worker spots her strolling down the docks, and calls to her]  
Worker: Hey there! What's a pretty young lady such as yourself doing out here?  
Kuu: *pausing for a moment* I was just looking for my-ah-my ship, I thought  
I left it around here, but I should be going now  
Worker: Ah but you won't, sorry lass, get er' boys!  
*Kuu feels a striking pain against her skull and everything goes black*  
[when she woke up, it was dark and she could feel the pressing claustrophobia  
of the brig in which she was imprisoned, her head throbbed,  
as her vision cleared, she could see a figure standing in the corner]  
Figure: good evening, miss, how was your nap?  
Kuu: *still somewhat groggy* Oh.. it was okay… *remembering the previous events,  
Kuu takes a defensive stance* Wait! what do you want with me?!?  
Figure: ah no need to fear missy, we just figured that a girl as pretty as you would  
catch a hefty ransom, and seeing as how income has been scarce, but we wouldn't dream of  
ever hurting you, now be a good lass and tell me, is this your home island?  
Kuu: *skeptical* I'd rather not…  
*the mysterious figure lights a lantern, showing a weather-beaten face*  
Figure: now now, don't be stubborn, you would do well not to make me angry  
Kuu: *icily* I could say the same to you.  
Figure: *frustrated* you're in no position to be making demands!  
[he enters the cell]  
Kuu: keep your distance.  
Figure: must I repeat myself!? *he smacks her, then immediately draws back in a  
freezing pain* wha-what was that?? Ahhh!!! My hand!! *it was frostbitten*  
*Kuu stands up, irritated, and takes off her jacket, baring her arms*  
Kuu: come with me please, I'd rather you not make such a fuss, or you could lose your other hand.  
What's your name?  
Figure: *whimpering* Hiro  
[Kuu grabs Hiro with her black gloved hands and starts for the stairs. Up on deck, a commotion is caused]  
Kuu: *addressing the crew* I would be much obliged if you'd give a boat, I think I will be taking my leave now  
Captain: excuse me? You're in no posit-  
Hiro: wait!! Guys, just listen to her! Just give her a boat and left her leave!! Please!  
Captain: huh?  
Hiro: she's got a devil fruit!!  
*crew gasps in fear, the captain steps forward, his gun aimed at Kuu*  
Captain: I ain't scared of no devil fruit chick! Hiro, run! *Hiro wrenches free from her grip and the captain shoots.  
the bullet rips through her shoulder and shattered ice scatters on the deck, her shoulder reforms itself*  
, and ice shatters through,  
flying across the deck*  
Crew: Ahh!!! She's made of ice! Get her off here! Go away!  
Kuu: *indifferently* A boat, if you don't mind  
*crew scatters and drops a dinghy into the water, Kuu jumps into it*  
Kuu: Thank you, gentlemen, and now I bid you farewell *starts rowing*  
[after a few days of aimless sailing, Kuu lands on a mountainous island]  
Kuu: *Talking to self* Well, finally. Land! Geez.. drifting aimlessly just isnt my thing. I really need a navigator..  
*hears yelling off in the mountains* ...and maybe I'll find someone up there! *she heads toward the mountain, following the noise…*  
Ch 2 end


	3. The Clocktower

Chapter Three: The Clocktower Strikes Five

Chapter Three Prologue:

[A Black Clad, caped figure steals into a village in the mountains. At the center of the village, there is a slightly run down stone clocktower with the hour hand pointing to five A.M.  
The figure looks around cautiously, then quickly takes a gold coin out of it's bag  
and lays it one the first doorstep she sees, then on to the next house, and so on,  
avoiding the more extravagant houses. The figure finishes with the gold coins, then looks up,  
startled by a faint noise. Deciding it best that it leaves, the figure dashes away almost silently.]

Prologue End.

* * *

Kuu: *enters village, rushes towards the clocktower where the commotion's coming from.  
When she reaches it, she looks around, confused, until she realizes it's coming from the very top.]

[Ten minutes later, Kuu emerges at the top, panting from the climb up the stairs to the top]

Kuu: *she pushes through the crowd of yelling people, all dressed in gray and black hoodies and cargos*  
Man facing the crowd: *shouting* Men and women under my command, Followers of Seto!  
Crowd: *cheers*  
Man facing the crowd: Are you ready to finally eliminate the ONE OBSTACLE in our way?  
Crowd: *cheers*  
Man facing the crowd: After this town is destroyed, we can finally fix our future!  
If this town refuses to keep us safe and fed, then _I_ will feed you, _I _will keep you warm in the winter,  
and _I_ will ensure your future!  
Crowd: *cheers louder*  
Someone in the middle if the crowd: We follow you, Seto!  
Seto: But, since the elders in this town have decided that the waters are too dangerous  
to sail on, and the villagers agree with them, we must eliminate them.  
Starting with this tower!  
Crowd: *earsplitting cheer*  
Kuu: *notices a younger woman in front who has green and black hair pulled back from her face by a plaid peice of cloth wrapped around her forehead, and has blue eyes*  
[Woman in front fidgits uncomfortably, clenching her fists. Suddenly, she shakes her  
head and steps forward]  
Green Haired Woman: Seto! I can't do this anymore!  
Seto: Hello dear sister. Glad you could finally make it to one of our meetings, Yuki.  
Seto Yuki:*sigh* Yeah, sure, whatever. The only reason I'm here is, I don't want to be! I'm quitting!  
Crowd: *suddenly quiets*  
Seto: Beg pardon?  
Yuki: Yeah, you heard me right.  
Seto: Newsflash - you can't quit, genius. One you take the oath, your in. Any other questions?  
Yuki: It wasn't a question. I'm quitting.  
Seto: You can't. Satisfied?  
Yuki: No. I know that you think that you're a hero, "protecting" these people by training them to overcome the seagangs so we can send for more food and supplies, but the truth is,  
you're killing them. You're killing everyone, and eventually, you are going to kill YOURSELF.  
Seto: Go on. How am I killing them?  
Yuki: You know you are just going to take complete control of this large island when you're through  
destroying it. Then you are just going to ruin everything for everyone else.  
Seto: *sarcastically*Ohhh, yes indeed. I'm sure they will tire greatly of being well-fed and being taken care , the horrors. *crowd laughs*  
Yuki: THATS IT. Give me that bomb, right now. You will NOT get away with this, murderer.  
Seto: What are you going to do? Hurt me? Oh, well you'll have to get through my guards first.  
*snaps fingers, guards emerge*  
Kuu: *gasps*  
Seto: *notices a non-member* Why, it seems we have an outsider in our midst.  
Guards! Bring her to me.  
Yuki: *cocks head, pretends to look worried and to think desperately*  
[Suddenly, where Yuki is standing, there is a blur and she is gone.  
She reappears behind Seto who has a bomb in his hand, and the crowd gasps.

She rapidly pulls out two guns and aims precisely but quickly, purposely shooting near his ears to distract him but missing the crowd. Distracted, Seto stumbles, drops the bomb, and the guards move to hurt Yuki and protect Seto. Yuki's perspective: Time slows down and she rushes to grab the bomb from midair.  
Everyone else's perspecitive: Yuki dissapears again, and so does the bomb.  
Yuki reappears behind Kuu.]  
Kuu: *gasps slightly* Wh..wha-  
Yuki: Forgot this! *winks at everyone else and grins while hastily picking up Kuu and jumps off the clocktower*  
Crowd and Seto: *Looks over clocktower to see Yuki and a screaming Kuu dissapear milliseconds from hitting the ground.*

* * *

[Yuki and Kuu reappear in the wooded mountains, farther away from the clocktower]

Yuki: *drops Kuu and walks away*  
Kuu: *lands* Ow! Hey, wait!  
Yuki: ... *keeps walking*  
Kuu: Wait!  
Yuki: No. I have to get as far away from the clocktower and the gang as possible.  
Kuu: Well, you're heading right toward it..  
Yuki: Uhh, wait - *holds up a finger and makes a skeptical face*  
Kuu: ..see? It's off in the distance.  
Yuki: *realizes she's right* Oh.. well.. *turns around suddenly and rushes off to the other direction*  
Kuu: Wait!  
Yuki: Uh-uh. See-ya, white haired chick.  
Kuu: *to self* Well, obviously, I haven't found my navigator. Still, she could be useful.

* * *


End file.
